Dora & May In Space
by truearthurfan
Summary: On a feildtrip with their school to the Spanish Space station, Dora & May accidently end up in space. Will they get back to Earth?  May wonders what Kaname has to do with her dreams?


Chapter Ten

Dora & May In Space

I yawned, holding my hand over my mouth.

I was at the Spanish Space Station.

I was with Dora and the rest of our kindergarten class.

I had no idea why we were here. At least half of the kids wouldn't understand what they were being told about space travel.

This was for, like, 8-year-olds and older.

As the tour guide told the other kids about how the combustion of the rockets can break the force of Earth's gravity to launch into space, which I thought was a waste of time, since the other kids wouldn't remember half of what she was saying, I walked away from the group and down the corridor to the left.

'Surely there's something I can enjoy around here,' I said, looking around as I walked, feeling bored.

I was wearing the same type of clothes I'd been wearing when I arrived in this world.

Dora's mum had bought me more of the same clothing so that I could wear them more often.

'What are you doing?'

I looked behind me.

Dora was standing there, her arms folded, frowning at me.

'I don't see the point of this fieldtrip,' I said, shaking my head. 'The chances that half the other kids will remember even half of this by the time they get home.'

'That may be, May,' Dora said, shaking her head. 'But remember that, right now, fieldtrips are just for fun. They're not like the ones you've become use to, back in your world.'

She was right.

In my last 6 years of school, I'd hardly _ever_ been on a fieldtrip that was just for fun. There was always some kind of learning point to it.

'Yeah, I guess,' I said sighing. 'Sorry, Dora. Adults can have pretty boring minds, can't we?'

Dora was a little surprised.

That was the first time since she'd met me that I'd referred to myself as an adult.

'Come on,' I said smiling. 'Let's go back and join the group.'

Dora smiled.

At that moment, from out of nowhere, a wind blew against us, sending us flying down the hallway, through some open steal doors.

We banged our heads against the wall and were knocked out cold.

As we laid unconscious on the floor, the room shook as it went up.

We weren't in a room.

We were in an elevator heading for the latest rocket marked for launch.

It was supposed to be maned by a monkey.

Not one likes Boots though.

A non-talking monkey.

Back with our kindergarten group, everyone was looking for us.

They couldn't figure out where we'd gone.

'Are you ready, Cheery?' a woman with short-cut red hair wearing a white coat said into a microphone, looking at a brown monkey wearing a spacesuit on the TV screen.

The monkey nodded.

Back in the elevator, I opened my eyes, looking around wearily.

'Where are we?' I asked, sitting up, holding my head.

Man, it was pounding. I must have really hit it hard.

'I don't know,' Dora said, sitting up, holding her head too. 'But I think we should get out of here.'

'Yeah,' I said, nodding.

I walked to the double doors and pushed the "doors open" button.

The doors opened and we walked out.

Suddenly, I felt off-balance.

Both Dora and I fell down, landing on our butts.

'Okay,' I said, rubbing my butt. 'It's not going to be easy to walk around in here.'

'Look,' Dora said, pointing to the end of the room. 'It's a door.'

She was right.

There was a door at the end of the room.

We stood up, wobbling a little as we tried to get our balance.

We hurried, wobbly over to the door and opened it.

It looked like a food storage area.

But most of the foods were just fruits, mainly bananas.

'Oh, no,' I said, my eyes going wide.

'What is it, May?' Dora asked, looking at me.

'I don't know how,' I said, looking at her, 'but we're on a space shuttle. And I think it's the 1 their launching today.'

The room started shaking and we almost lost our balance again.

'It's launching!' I cried, turning to the door at the other end of the room. 'We've got to tell the mission control that we're onboard.'

We hurried to the door and looked in through the circle window on it.

We saw a brown monkey wearing a space suit going crazy in the cockpit.

'Okay,' I said, leaning against the closed door. 'We're stuck on a space shuttle with no space suits and the monkey that's supposed to by piloting it has gone crazy. This is bad.'

'That's an understatement,' Dora said, looking at me. 'Do you think your singing could calm it down?'

'I don't know,' I said, thinking. 'It could. But then again, it might just make things worse.'

'Well we've got to do something,' Dora said firmly. 'I don't think there's enough air on this ship to last 3 people for too long.'

'Technically, 2 people and a monkey,' I corrected her. 'But I see your point.'

I took a deep breath and started singing the song sung by the Little Mermaid from Hands Christian Anderson's The Storyteller.

It was simply me singing no real words. Just singing.

My voice travelled across the shuttle.

Back on Earth, the audio picked up my singing and everyone at mission control could hear it.

'What is that?' the main commander said, frowning in confusion.

'It sounds like... singing, sir,' a man wearing a white lab coat, sitting by 1 of the computers said, looking like he wasn't believing it himself.

'But, who on or off Earth could be singing in space?' the commander said, still looking confused.

At that moment, Miss Marley, our kindergarten teacher came in and heard my singing.

'I know that voice,' she said, looking stunned. 'That's May.'

'Who is this May?' the commander said, turning to her, frowning.

'She's 1 of my students,' she said, the other kids coming up behind her, the tour guide behind them.

'But, how could her singing be in space?' the commander asked, frowning. 'She'd have to be _on_ the shuttle for us to hear her like this.'

'That's because I _am_ on the shuttle,' my voice said, the singing stopping.

They all turned to the TV monitor.

I was sitting in front of the camera, smiling sheepishly.

'May!' Miss Marley cried, staring in shock. 'What are you doing on the space shuttle? And where's Dora?'

'She's right here, with me,' I said sheepishly and Dora floated up behind me, also smiling sheepishly.

'What are you both doing on that space shuttle when you're supposed to be here, with the rest of the class?' Miss Marley said, glaring at us.

'Well, we're not really sure how we got here ourselves,' I said frowning. 'But shouldn't we be more worried about how Dora and I are going to get back to Earth.'

'Cherry should be able to pilot the shuttle back to Earth,' the woman who'd spoken to the monkey before said firmly.

'Um, yeah,' I said, looking away sheepishly. 'He can't do that, now.'

'Why not?' she asked frowning.

'He was going crazy, ,' I said, scratching my chin. 'So, in order to calm him down, I sang to him and he kinda... fell asleep.'

'Oh, great,' the commander said, whacking his forehead with his right-hand. 'So now two 5-year-old girls are going to have to pilot the shuttle back safely.'

'Didn't you program an automatic return function into this thing when you decided to send the monkey into space?' I said, looking at them from the monitor.

I remembered that, on a movie called Space Chimps that I'd seen, back in the real world, the shuttle that the humans had sent the chimps into space in had such a program because they didn't believe that the chimps were smart enough to do it themselves.

'Oh, yeah,' the man in the lab coat said, slamming his fist into his palm. 'The auto-retrieval system. It will bring the shuttle back to Earth in 12 hours.'

'Whoa, hang on,' I said frowning. 'Did you just say that we'll have to stay up here for 12 hours?'

'Well, 11 hours, 51 minutes and 34 seconds,' the man said, typing into his computer.

'Great,' I said sarcastically, leaning back in the chair. 'What are we supposed to do until then? Just sit around and twiddle our thumbs?'

'Well...' the man said, looking away.

'I'll help them.'

Everyone turned around.

Kaname walked in, looking like a prince charming.

He was dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing when he'd saved Dora and me from another vampire, back at the beach last month.

'Who are you?' the commander said, glaring at him. 'You're not permitted in here.'

'Kaname?' I said, staring at him in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'I've come to help you, May,' he said, looking t the monitor and smiling. 'You know, that computer screen doesn't show off how truly beautiful you are.'

'Um, thanks,' I said unsure. 'I think.'

'Now, close your eyes and clear your mind,' he said, closing his own eyes.

'Okay,' I said, shrugging.

What did I have to lose?

Okay, bad question to ask. I was in space shuttle for crying out loud. One mistake and Dora and I were dead meat.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind.

Suddenly I was outside my body, looking at myself.

'Okay,' I said frowning. '_This_ is weird.'

Suddenly the me I was looking at opened her eyes.

'Hold on to something, Dora,' she said, a determined look on her face.

I realized that my eyes had changed.

They looked like Kaname's eyes now.

Was Kaname inside my body, controlling what it was doing?

Okay, after this was all over he and I would have to talk about personal boundaries.

The Kaname-controlled me angled the shuttled towards the Earth.

'I don't know how you're doing this, kid,' the commander said, looking at my body from the video-screen on the control panel. 'But you keep at it.'

'Angle your trajectory by 5 degrees left,' the man in the lab coat said, appearing on the screen. 'That way, the shuttle won't burn up on re-entry.'

My head nodded.

I hadn't made it nod.

I was still looking from outside my body somehow.

I wasn't sure what was happening, but I was guessing it had something to do with Kaname's Pure Blood Vampire powers.

I knew, thanks to Vampire Knight, that Pure Blood vampires had powers no other vampire can be born with.

But what kind of power was this?

Being able to control someone else's body? That was just creepy.

20 minutes later, the shuttle was landing.

As the wheels made contract with the ground I found myself back in my body again.

I looked at my hands, blinking.

That had been the weirdest experience I'd had so far. And I'd had a lot of weird experiences over the last couple of days, but this 1 toped them all.

When the doors opened Dora and I sped out of the shuttle and into the arms of Miss Marley.

That had been 1 of the most terrifying things I'd ever done.

If that was what it was like to space travel, I was going to stay on Earth forever.

The tour was cancelled and we went back to kindergarten.

Well, the other kids went back to kindergarten.

Dora and I went back home to recover.

Before we'd left the space station Kaname had held my tightly.

'I thought I'd lost you,' he said, holding me close.

'Why...?' I said, having trouble finding the words, even though they were clear in my mind. 'Why do you care... so much for me?'

'You needn't know that right now,' he said, letting go and looking into my eyes. 'But I have something for you.'

He let go of me, reached behind him and gave me something rod-shaped, wrapped in brown paper.

'What is it?' I asked, taking it in my small hands.

'If ever you need to defend yourself, use this,' he said, standing up.

We that, he walked and vanished.

I thought about that all the way back to Dora's place.

As we neared the house, I unwrapped the thing Kaname had given me.

My eyes widened.

It was a small silver rod with the mark of a moon in the centre of it.

'The Artemis Rod,' I whispered, shocked. 'But... how?'

Dora's parents weren't happy that Dora and I had been on the space shuttle, but we relieved that we'd managed to get back to Earth safely.

That night, I told Dora what had happened when I'd done what Kaname had asked me and showed her the Artemis Rod he'd given me.

'He said I should use it to defend myself,' I said, looking down at it uncertainly. 'But defend myself from what?'

'I'm not sure, May,' Dora said, shaking her head. 'But I do know that that Kaname seems to care for you a lot.'

'But why?' I said, my hand tightening around Artemis. 'Why would he care for_ me_? I'm not even supposed to be _in_ this world. Why would he care so much for someone from another world?'

'I'm not sure,' Dora said, shaking her head. 'But we'll find it out together.'

I nodded.

Dora was right.

Whatever the reason for Kaname caring for me, we'd find out together.

I went to sleep that night, Kaname on my mind.

Why _did_ he care for me?

I was standing in that hallway again.

I looked around, frowning.

There was that smell again.

What was it?  
>It was both sweet and scary at the same time.<p>

Why?

'You don't have to worry anymore.'

I looked around.

Who'd said that?

It had been a woman's voice.

It had sounded so kind, but so sad.

Suddenly a pair of eyes glared out at me from the darkness.

One was yellow and the other was marron, like Kaname's and a pair or shining white fangs appeared underneath them.

'Give me,' a man's voice said, the teeth moving as the words came, 'your blood!'

The fangs lunged towards me.

'NO!' I screamed, sitting up bed, my eyes wide with fear.

'May?' Dora cried anxiously, sitting up and turning to look at me.

I was sitting in my bed, my right hand over my right eye.

She could still see my left eye.

It was wide with terror and I was shaking all over.

That had been the most terrifying dream I'd ever had.

I hadn't had a dream that terrifying in my whole life.

What did it mean?  
>Why did I keep seeing that hallway?<p>

What was that smell that was both sweet and terrifying?


End file.
